The Breakup
by NMartin
Summary: Cordelia and Misty have a big fight because Delia is jealous, they break up and Misty leaves the house. Based on a prompt sent to me via tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally a one-shot, although I plan on writing a second chapter :)**

* * *

"I just don't know why the fucking hell are ya so jealous!" Misty yelled, storming into their room.

"If you stopped flirting with every single woman that you see at the pub!"

"I didn't flirt with anyone at the club last night, but ya still wanted to go hom-"

"You were flirting with the barmaid!"

"So that's what this is all about!? There will always be women flirting with me, Cordelia. What do ya want me to do, uh? To stay at home and never see the sun again?"

"No, Misty, I-" the headmistress tried to interrupt, watching her girlfriend taking a travel bag and starting to pack her clothes.

"Because if that's what ya want, I'm leaving."

"Misty, I don't-"

"Ever since New Year's, I haven't said boo. I let ya direct, with the wedding plans and the school stuff. I have never reproached anything to you, and you thank me by being so jealous? No, Cordelia, I've had enough."

"What do you think, that I haven't? You know that there's things that make me mad, like leaving all your stuff scattered around the house. You're a mess, Misty!"

"And ya are a control freak!"

"But even though you know that I can't stand having everything untidy, you still haven't done anything to change that."

"I can't change who I am, Dee!"

"And what about not getting involved with the girls of the coven? I can't manage to teach them all!"

"They despise me!"

"What?!"

"All of your students despise me, Dee."

"That's not true. Maybe they're not used to see someone with your powers, resurgence is a really rar-"

"Are you really trying to defend them?"

"No, I-"

"No? Ya're a snob, just like them! Ya don't think I'm good enough, ya've never though that I was good enough!"

"I haven't said that!"

"But you think it!" Misty shouted. Tears started running down her face.

"Misty, I don't-"

"Yes you do." she muttered, closing the bag and walking to the door. "And I'm sorry for not having realized it before. Goodbye, Dee." she said before exiting the room, closing the door after her.

_She's gone._

* * *

"Misty, are you here?" Cordelia said, knocking on the hut's door.

"I don't wanna talk to ya." she heard the Cajun witch say.

"Misty, I..."

"I said that I don't wanna talk to ya, Cordelia."

"Then listen." There was no answer. The Supreme sat on the floor, resting her head on the door "Misty, I know that I haven't been fair with you, and I'm really sorry about it. I really am."

No answer.

"I just can't stand seeing you flirt with another woman, even if it's just a little or if it's unintentional. You are a wonderful woman, with your self-confidence and your courage. You are too good for me. But thanks to my mother I became a person who had no self-confidence, who thought that it was better for people to ignore me, and Hank's lie made it worse. I need people to tell me that I matter, that I'm not a burden."

Still no answer.

"And even though you tell me that you love me, I need you to say it more, because I am scared of being madly in love with you and not being loved back."

She stayed silent. There was nothing more to say. She sat there, waiting for the witch to open the door, but she didn't. The headmistress didn't know how much time had passed when the sun started to set.

"Goodbye, Misty." she finally whispered, standing up and walking back to her car. Soon the trees hid the small hut, making vanish from sight in the darkness.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cordelia, wait!" Misty shouted, opening her door. Cordelia wasn't there. The sound of her car was still heard in the pondered her options. _Maybe I could go after her. _But it was dark, and she wasn't fast enough. Transmutation was another option, but she decided that she couldn't do it. She was exhausted, and the only thing she wanted now was to sleep. She lay down on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep and failing miserably. She missed having Cordelia next to her, sleeping with the teacher between her arms and spooning with her. She finally got aware that there was no sound around the hut.

The cicadas had stopped singing again.

* * *

The next morning Cordelia didn't get out of her room. Nor she did the next day, or the next one. A week had passed and the door of her bedroom was still closed and locked. Inside, the headmistress hadn't done anything but look through the window, waiting for Misty to appear. She had screwed it all. She looked at the empty room, imagining for a moment that Misty was there, with her blonde curls spread on her pillow and her smooth skin covered only by the thin blankets of the bed. But the bed was empty. The headmistress gazed through the window one more time before standing up and going to the bathroom. She needed to take a shower.

* * *

_I miss her._

Misty walked through her garden with tears running through her face, looking at the white lilies that she had planted in honor to Cordelia. They were her favorite flowers.

_Does she still like them? Maybe I could…_

No. She couldn't go to the academy. She didn't dare to. She had overreacted to Cordelia's jealousy, when in fact was her fault. She had been flirting with that woman at the bar all night, leaving Cordelia alone. But Misty didn't know what flirting was until she had met Cordelia. And she hadn't actually needed to flirt with the headmistress. Their relationship had appeared one day from nowhere, with a kiss in the greenhouse. And then another kiss, and another one. Misty smiled. She still remembered the sweet taste of Cordelia's lips. It had been a week since the argument, and she felt like she had to take a chance. She grabbed the pot of lilies and ran through the door of the hut.

_I love her._

* * *

Someone knocked on the door just when Cordelia walked out of the shower. "If it's my breakfast, I don't want any." she snapped, with her hair wet and her body covered with a towel.

"Cordelia…" a familiar voice said. "It's me."

"M-Misty?" she asked, turning towards the door. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Dee, please, open the door."

"Just give me a second." she said, trying to find something to put on.

"Please."

"I'm half nak-"

"Cordelia, please!"

"Okay." the headmistress sighed, walking towards the door and unlocking it. Misty inhaled deeply, ready to blurt out her speech. The door opened.

"Cordelia, I just wanted to tell ya that-" she started saying, just before she saw the Supreme only covered with a towel. "… ya're naked."

"Any other valuable information, Sherlock?" Cordelia said, turning around and opening her closet. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand what it meant for ya, the fact that I was flirting with that woman. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Misty…"

"No, don't interrupt me. This is hard enough with ya half naked."

"Sorry."

"You came the other day to apologize, and I've needed a whole week to realize that it was actually my fault too. I shouldn't be flirting with anyone if I'm in a relationship with ya. I'm sorry, Dee. I'm really sorry. And I can't stand to sleep another night without ya. I miss your body next to me. I miss ya teaching me to revive the plants, and when ya talk about that magical stuff that I don't understand but that sounds like a Stevie song to me. I love ya, Cordelia. I love ya so much that it hurts."

"I love you too, Misty, but…"

"What?"

"I'm still half naked."

"Oh, I'm sorry." the swamp witch turned around, facing the door.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked.

"Turning around, so you can change clothes."

"Misty…" Cordelia said, walking to the woman and standing up behind her. "I. am. half. naked." she whispered on her ear, running her fingers down on Misty's back. "Aren't you going to change that?"

"Oh my God, yes." Misty whispered, turning around and kissing her girlfriend passionately.

She didn't know much about love, but she was sure she would love her forever.


End file.
